Another Rainy Day
by LastLilStar
Summary: Its about Arthur who gets abused by his dad and the hero comes to the rescue? Warnings: Abuse, Bullying, Rape, Dark thoughts,Self Harm, More to come maybe...
1. Transfer Student

**I don't own hetalia :/**

It was just a normal day for Arthur Kirkland, once again he woke up to his farther stumbling into the house after a long night at the pub. His farther wasn't a nice man he drank nearly every night and found any reason he could to beat Arthur both mentally and physically it was hell.

Arthur never understood how his farther could stay out as long as he dose but that isn't any concern of his.

Arthur waited till he couldn't hear his dad anymore meaning he passed out hopefully... Once it was silent he got up and looked at his clock it was a wonder how it wasn't broken yet everything else of his was, anyway it was 5:56 way too early but he was used to it by now. He sighed and silently went into the bathroom to get a shower.

He turned on the water but made sure it was on the lightest setting not just so it didn't wake his dad but also 'cause of his recent wounds. Arthur winced as he was cleaning himself due to the cuts that had not yet closed up and the big purple busies that littered his body it was a horrible sight.

Once Arthur was done he quickly dried himself off and bandaged his wrists so if his sleeve was to fall down the teaches wouldn't see the red marks accompanied by scars that went right around his wrists. Once that was done he got dressed in his usual clothes: just blue jeans and a dark-green baggie long sleeved top with a black hoodie. He went back into his room and grabbed his bag and school stuff, Before going down the old creaky stairs hoping he won't wake his farther. He really didn't want to deal with him today.

Arthur was able to get out of the house without waking his dad so that was a plus but it was too early and his school doesn't open the gates till about 8:30 so he decided to just walk around the neighbourhood.

After a few hours of walking he got to school just as the gates opened. He was thank full as it was freezing out, soft white snow littered the ground as it was the middle of winter after all. He went inside and got a little something to eat the only time he got to eat was at school as he was too scared of his farther to go get something for himself, but every now and then he would sneak something up when he was cooking his father's dinners.

It was around 9:00 when all the other kids started joining him in the cafeteria as more people came in some would shout 'little slut' 'fatty' 'you shouldn't exist' at him, it really got him down but he acted like he wasn't bothered at all. The bell rang and he headed off to class first was English he loved English.

There was a new transfer student coming today although Arthur wasn't really bothered by it no one wanted to know him and he didn't want to know anyone so he didn't care much... When the teacher walked in everyone went quiet so the teacher started by introducing the new student.

"Alright class this is Alfred F Jones he will be starting today so please be nice to him"

"Heyy dudes what's up"

...


	2. Alfred

_**I Don't Own Hetalia :(**_

Just as Alfred entered the room all the girls and some of the boys just stared at him. Arthur could hear some of the other kids whispers 'wow he's so handsome' He didn't really care so he kept his head down and carried on doing some homework.

"Alright Jones you can si-"

"Sir he can sit next to me" One girl interrupted the teacher.

"No Katie Jones will sit next to Kirkland is that okay" the teacher turned to Alfred who just nodded and started walking over to his chair.

Class started and Arthur was trying to pay attention but he could feel Alfred staring at him and he was uncomfortable with that So he spoke up.

"What do you want?" He asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"O-Oh sorry dude didn't mean to annoy you"

"Well you are by staring at me so what do you want?!"

Arthur was getting a little bit more annoyed by now and wished he could concentrate on the lesson it was about Shakespeare which he was excited about learning. 'Who was this Alfred guy and why did he have to sit next to me urggg it's such a pain in the ass'.

"Uh sorry just can I borrow a pen I kinda forgot mine" Alfred whispered kinda embarrassed he didn't know why though.

Arthur sighed quietly "Fine just keep it and stop bugging me" He handed a pen over and returned to his desk.

'Alfred's kinda cute huh, w-w-what no no no nononononono stop thinking like this Arthur just NO!' he mentally slapped himself for ever thinking someone as worthless as himself could ever be loved by someone so bright and amazingly handsome...

All his morning classes ended without anything bad happening so he was happy but now time for lunch. Arthur decided to skip lunch which wasn't a good idea.

"Hello Arthur why don't you come with me da?"


	3. Bullying

**I Don't Own Hetalia :(**

Arthur quietly followed Ivan to the back of the school, he didn't dare disobey as he knows what happens to people who do. Ivan suddenly stopped and smiled sweetly at Arthur.

"Hello Arthur how have you been"

Arthur wouldn't usury be intimidated by people taller than him but Ivan was huge."E-eh f-fine thank you" Arthur was so scared his voice was but a whisper.

"I see, I saw how you looked at that new student. I hope you weren't thinking you could become friends, you do know no one wants to be your friend da?" Ivan said in a innocent voice still wearing that sweet smile he uses when acting child like it creeps the hell outta Arthur.

"N-no Ivan I w-wasn't thin-" Arthur was cut off by a large punch to the gut. He gasped as he was about to double over however Ivan pulled him up by his pale blond hair. Arthur could see the innocent smile again, but when he was brought eye to eye with Ivan, there was nothing but pure evil, like if he was to move he would be killed in a instant.

"I hope we are on the same page Arthur you are nobody, nothing and you will never be anything ever" Ivan smiled and threw Arthur into the wall and left him as he slid down the wall.

"Tch oww" Arthur was in allot of pain but once Ivan had left he willed himself to get up. His legs we're still shaking from the fear and he could barely walk but he managed somehow. He slowly walked in to one of the bathrooms no one ever uses. Arthur looked in the dirty mirror, he could see lifeless eyes looking back at him he hated this he hated life altogether he wishes it would all just end.

BANG

Arthur jumped as the door swung wide open and came in a certain American boy hair like a wheat colour and eyes as blue as the sky full of so much life and happiness. Arthur sighed and went to walk past the boy but he got grabbed by his arm and pulled back.

"What the FUCK happened to your head dude!" The guy said in a very worried tone.

"Huh" Arthur reached up to the back of his head and felt something sticky touch his fingers. He then reached the cut and winced slightly as he brushed past it.

"Oh er I-I'm fine just tripped I have to go n-" Arthur was interrupted by who he now realized was Alfred the new kid.

"No way dude we have to get you to the infirmary" and with that Alfred grabbed Arthurs hand and pulled him away.

During the walk Arthur kept asking himself 'why did he have to come into that bathroom just why?'

They soon reached the infirmary and when they walked in Alfred started talking to the pretty nurse, while Arthur looked around the room he's never been here before never thought he needed to despite all the wounds he recevied. The room was white, very white but it had lots of posters up about some medical stuff, there we're medicines in cabinets and I think about 5 beds? probably. As Arthur was taking in his surrounding he got pulled out of his mind by the nurse.

"Hello dear my names lizzy the school nurse why don't you come sit down" She said kindly. Arthur started at her for a moment and then decided to sit down. Lizzy the nurse was beautiful, she had blonde hair and blue eyes but not as bright as Alfred's hers was like sapphires while Alfred's was like the sky.

"Alright dear all patched up I need you to sign this to say why u were here then your free to go"

Arthur did as she told him although he just wrote he tripped, he really didn't want Ivan to hurt him again. Once that was done he got up and left with the American following him.

"Why are you following me?" Arthur turned around and looked at Alfred but he didn't meet his eyes, he never met anyone's eyes he was too scared the last time he did his farther beat him for it. Badly.

"O-oh I just want to make sure your okay I mean I'm the hero you know" Alfred smiled the widest grin Arthur had ever seen.

"Um, thanks but I'm okay I got to go anyway so bye" Arthur wanted to get away from Alfred to prevent getting beat up again.

"Awww bu-, okay Artie see u later then" Alfred grinned again before he ran off.

"Thank god he's gone I hope no one saw us anyway what the bloody hell is with Artie, bloody git" and with that Arthur went to his next class.

School ended really quickly and Arthur made his way home. When Arthur opened the door he could hear his farther in the other room shouting at the TV. He quietly made his way to the kitchen, he hated this house. It was old and had many cracks in the walls, some of the doors we're missing and any that we're still there were hanging off. Plus most of the floors ceiling and walls we're mouldy and damp. Even the paint was peeling off and it was just a hell hole.

Arthur started cooking his dads dinner he was glad when his dad was drunk 'cause he wouldn't get hurt for not being able to cook. It's not that he didn't know how he just always managed to burn it...

He soon finished cooking his father's pizza tonight and placed it on the table. As if on cue his farther walks in and sits down to eat. Unfortunately for Arthur his farther wasn't as drunk as usual today.

"What is this crap you tryna poison me with? basted of a child" Arthurs farther shouted at him. Arthur looked up slightly he could see his dad glaring at him. James (his dad) had red hair and green eyes just like Arthurs but his were full of hatred, Whereas Arthurs were full of nothing but pain and fear. James was also very tall and full of muscle. Arthur was small and skinny they were nothing alike. His dad terrifies him.

"N-no I'm s-sorry ughh" Arthur suddenly took a blow to the stomach...


	4. Love? not it couldn't beright?

**I don't hetalia :(**

 **So I'm going to change it a little and do Alfred's POV hope this works out.**

After Arthur said he had to go, I wanted to make sure he was alright but I got this feeling I should just leave so I did. Why? Why can't I stop thinking about him? I frown as I lay on my soft comfy bed. Something just draws me to him but what, it's almost like I wanna figure him out, hmm I guess I should go ask Mattie he's usury good with these kinds of things.

I got out of my bed and went over to Mattie's room. I then slammed through the door and started looking for him. Mattie's room is so weird it's all Canadian it has the Canada flag and is red and white. Mattie also plays hockey loves maple syrup and says 'eh' allot I wander sometimes if he's really Canadian and not American never mind. Ahh found him!

"Heyy matti- wow are you are texting someone?!" I was stunned Mattie never texts anyone he doesn't really have friends he's not really noticed.

"Ahh! Oh, eh Alfred you scared me, and don't barge into my room!"

I just laughed at Mattie's face it's like he was caught in the act og stealing cookies from the cookies jar. I just walked in and shut the door then sat down on his really comfy bed. "So Mattie who you texting?"

"Eh no one really"

"Aww come on can't be no one" I grinned at him in the hopes he would tell me.

"It's just Gilbert from school he's eh, my friend" I noticed Mattie blush slightly but I shrugged it off.

"Oh okay, anyway so Mattie I have a err problem?"

"Eh, what's wrong al?" Mattie seemed interested now, he's never really interested in what I do err never mind.

"Well there's this kid at school and I can't stop thinking about them, what does it mean, what do I do Mattieee?" I was so confused by what it meant I sounded like I was pleading for a answer.

"Eh well al... that feeling may be lov-"

I quickly interrupted Mattie "Wha-what no no I mean I'm straight I wouldn't fall for a guy right?"

"Al, do you know for sure your straight? it's possible you have fallen for this person"

I looked at Mattie stunned wow he may be right, but I'm sure I must be straight I'm not gay am I?

"Um, thanks Mattie I er got to go" And with that I sprinted out his door forgetting to close it, and ran into my room slammed the door and flung myself onto my bed. Mattie wouldn't lie but I don't think I love Arthur I think I just want to find out what he's hiding. Dammit why? I need to stop thinking about him and go to sleep.

With that Alfred got ready for bed and went to sleep only to dream about Arthur?

 **okay so its short but hope you enjoyed I wanted to bring in Matthew and show you some things about Alfred feelings idk hope you enjoyed byee.**


	5. Plans

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA -CRIES IN A CORNER-**

"Oww bloody hell" Arthur woke up a little bit later, his father's beatings caused him to pass out. 'Fuck I don't even know if I can move. My whole body hurts dammit.' "Guhh what time is it?! what its 9:15 I ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES!" Once realizing the time I rushed up stairs to take a quick shower, bandaged his wrists and got dressed. God his body hurt it was hard to breath wouldn't surprise him if he had a broken a rib or 2.

he ran down the stairs and I was about to run out the door but something stopped him. He looked up and saw my dad! "Bloody hell I forgot about him" he muttered under my breath hoping James didn't hear him, he wasn't in for any luck though.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doin' being this loud in the bloody morning!" his dad screamed at him. His father wasn't bothered with what the neighbours heard no one cared around here it wasn't really a good place to live.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Arthur was shaking in fear. This man terrifies him to no end.

"Yea you bette' be, I want you home straight afte' school got it!" He smiled down at Arthur but it wasn't one of forgiveness no it was like he had something planned.

Arthur wasn't about to disobey him for fear of whatever he had planned might get worse, so he just nodded lightly.

"Hood hahahhahaha" He laughed and walked back into the living room to drink again...

After that Arthur ran all the way to school he was 2 minutes late "dammit"

By the time he got into class he was out of breath and him body ached even more now "...Sorry I missed...my alarm..." he had to lie He really didn't want anyone finding out about his home life, no he could never tell anyone.

"That's okay Kirkland just sit down and get your books out"

"Yes sir" Arthur sat down in his normal place and Alfred was already sat beside him 'bloody hell this is going to be a long day'.

"Heyy psst Arthur... Arthurrrr"

'Bloody hell what does this git want now' "What Alfred?"

"Is your head okay from yesterday, nurse said it was pretty bad"

Is he hearing things or does Alfred sound concerned... 'No impossible no one's concerned for me no one even likes me.'

"Yes Alfred I'm fine can we carry on with class" Arthur was getting a little annoyed by now. How? How does Alfred make my thoughts go everywhere just how?

"Okay dude, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time, like go get a burger or something I dunno" Alfred sounded nervous?

'Wait what did he just ask me to hang out? what do I say I've never been asked to hang out before.'

"U-umm I guess I-"

Alfred cut me off with a veryyy wide grin "Yess! okay so Sunday? meet me at McDonalds kay?"

"Eh sure" 'Wait what I just agreed I must be stupid. Well no going back now might as well go.'


	6. Lost the last that was his

_**I Don't Own Hetalia**_

After school Arthur was walking out when Ivan stopped him and grabbed his wrist harshly. 'That's going to bruise'

"Hello again, you will come with me da?"

'Oh my god no please no not today please no.' Arthurs thoughts were swirling about what Ivan had planned for him, 'what had he done wrong? Did Ivan see him accept Alfred's invite? shit shit fuck shit dammit!' While stuck in his own mind he didn't realized Ivan had dragged him behind the school again...

"I heard a little rumour going around about you and Alfred being friends?"

Arthur stuttered his reply he was absolutely terrified Not like he would be his the guy wasn't so fucking tall. "W-well n-n-no I wouldn't go against you l-like that I-Ivan"

Ivan's expression changed from one of innocence to one of pure evil "Are you calling me a liar Arthur" He whispered into his ear with the darkest tone he had heard, 'if I had to say who I was scared of more my farther or Ivan, it would be Ivan.'

"N-no I'm s-sor...Arggg" Arthur was punched in the stomach and thrown into the wall. 'Dammit that hurt why always the stomach?' After that Ivan kept throwing punches and kicks till Arthur couldn't move anymore. It had been about 25minutes since this started 'dammit I'm late, my farther isn't going to be happy.'

"Now Kirkland you won't hangout with that American boy anymore da?" he was too weak to say anything so he settled on just nodding weekly. he had not strength left 'dammit why am I still alive, this is not worth liveing.'

After that Ivan left, he knew Arthur had to get back to his dad before he's even more angry so he pushed himself up off the ground and headed home.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Arthur slowly walked into the house hoping his dad wouldn't realize how late he was.

He was out of luck as his dad was waiting for him inside.

"Oi boy what did I say, be here as soon as school ended" 'Oh god he's hardly drunk at all.' This spelled bad news very bad news.

"E-er I was delayed I-I'm really sorry... Ahhhah" He was trying to apologise but James grabbed his hair and pulled him eye to eye. It felt like he was going to rip out Arthurs hair god it hurt so much, and that look in his eyes he had something planned.

"Whether you were delayed or not you should have been here boyy" He spit at Arthur before dragging him up the rough stairs by his hair. All the way he struggled but it was no use James was so much stronger than him.

"Hahaha I'm going to have so much fun with you" Arthur stopped struggling fo a moment trying to figure out what his farther meant. 'W-what did he mean by that what's he goin-

"Ahh" Arthur was thrown onto his dads bed before his father violently stripped him, and at that moment it all clicked he realized what his dad what going to do. 'no no no please no no no no no please.'

 **Alfred**

Once Arthur had accepted he couldn't wait to tell Mattie he was so excited 'yess He accepted.' Alfred was mentally screaming over and over. He got home to find Matthew was nowhere to be found.

"Er mom where's Mattie?"

"Oh he's out with his friend Gilbert" She smiled and walked off into the kitchen to make dinner. Alfred and Matthews mom was a kind hearted women, she had blond hair much like Alfred's but a little lighter, and she had gem stone blues eyes, in other words she is the most beautiful lady you have ever seen.

After his mom told him Mattie was out Alfred walked up into his room which has the American colours and flag on his wall, his room is also messy but not to the point where you can't move. Alfred was a little upset he couldn't tell Mattie yet but oh well it can wait. Alfred got reallyyy bored so he went to play on his Xbox 360. He was destroying some zombie butts when someone knocked on his red and blue door.

"Erh yeah come in" He quickly paused his game to see it was Matt.

"Hi al mom said you wanted to see me, eh?"

"Ehhh... OH yeah Mattie come sit down never guess what happened today" Mattie went over to sit down and looked at Al with a confused look.

"What has you so excited Al?"

"Oh right so I asked Arthur to hangout on Sunday and he said yess isn't that awesome" He grinned at Matt while he said it he was so happy it could put the sun to shame.

"That's great Al but, who's Arthur?"

"Oh right I didn't tell you his name it's the kid I can't stop thinking about" Alfred blushed a deep red then looked away hoping Matt wouldn't see...but he did.

Matt gigged at him then said "That's great Al hope you have a good time" Mattie smiled at him making Alfred grin even wider, was that even possible?.

"Boys dinner time" There mom yelled up to them.

"Yayy dinner" with that Al grabbed Mattie's hand and pulled him downstairs.


	7. Dirty

**I don't own hetalia**

 **Arthurs POV**

I woke up a little bit later I was wondering what had happened. I tried to sit up but I felt a overwhelming pain in my lower back, that's when it all clicked I remembered what my father had done to me . 'What the hell! huh Oh My God No why? why did he No just no.' I felt so dirty and so disgusting the one thing I hoped he wouldn't take from me he did, he took the last thing that was mine and mine alone.

I decided I felt to dirty so no matter how painful it was, And my god was it bloody painful, I got up and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on off course it would only be slightly warm I didn't need to undress no my dad did that for me I cringed at that thought and some memories coming back to me of last night. I finally got into the shower. I sat there as silent tears fell down my cheeks, I was scrubbing at my body and scrubbing, however I still felt like I was dirty.

I sat in the shower for about half a hour before I had to get out, all the water had gone freezing cold. Once I got out with a lot of difficulty as everything hurt so much, I felt like I was going to collapse at any moment. I dried myself off (which was painful due to my skin being red raw from the scrubbing also a few cuts had reopened so that was painful) and quickly as I could ( which wasn't very quick due to hardly being able to walk never mind run) got to my room, and locked the door behind me in fear James would come up and beat me again, or worse rape me again...

I'm not sure how long I spent there just replaying the scene from last night over and over again, but it must have been a couple of hours as my farther ended up calling me down to make him dinner.

I somehow managed to hobble down the stairs (not sure how I managed that)and since we had next to nothing in for food ended up making frozen pizza again. I placed it down on the table that looked like it was about to collapse, and my father came in to eat it. I was lucky today because he was drunk out of his mind so I could avoid a beating.

After he was done I cleaned all the dishes up and hobbled my was back up the stairs, up into my bedroom, locked the door and passed out on my bed.

It was now Sunday and I really didn't want to move so I didn't, either way I was still in too much pain to move even if I wanted to. I just laid in my bed thinking about how Alfred will react to me standing him up. I feel really bad about it but there nothing I can do about it I really was too afraid if my father found out I left the house, he would rape me again and I really didn't want that. 'he might kill me next time' That thought made me shudder.

I finely gave up on thinking about it and let my mind drift off to the world of dreams.


	8. Stood Up

**haiiii hope you are enjoyinggggggg!**

 **(Alfred's POV)**

I was too excited about going out with Arthur that I ended up getting up really early and making everyone breakfast. As we sat down to eat I couldn't hold still for more than 30 seconds. I heard my mom giggle and I gave her a questioning look.

she just giggled more then asked " What's got you so excited this morning al?"

I beamed at her question and gave her the biggest grin ever then said " So there's this guy in my class and he's like a friend I think, anyway so I asked him to hangout with me today and I didn't expect him to accept but he did." I heard Mattie beside me softly giggling at my excitement.

" That's great al what's his name? What's he like?"

"Ermm well his name is Arthur and he's like totally cool. He has like dusty blonde hair and green eyes, he's kinda short and pale but still super awesome." I gave her a large grin.

" Well he sounds nice al, you should invite him around for dinner some time okay."

"okayyy, I'm gonna go get ready now see ya" I said as I ran up the stairs and into my room.

It was around 12:30 the time we decide to hang out and I was waiting and waiting for him to show up. I had chosen simple jeans and superman t-shirt, with my favourite bomber jacket from one of my ancestors in WW2.

After about 2 hours of waiting I realised he stood me up, I was so upset and angry I ended up walking around town till about 7 that's when I made my way home.

I walked in through the door and quickly made it too my bedroom then shut the door and flopped down on the bed.

Mattie had ended up seeing Alfred run up to his bedroom looking like he was about to cry so he decided to go see if he was okay.

Mattie came into my room after knocking and sat on my bed beside me.

"hey al what's wrong you were so excited about seeing Arthur" Matthew asked quietly.

I just sniffed a bit but refused to answer just buried my head more into my pillows.

"Come on al, I'm your brother you can tell me" he said while he rubbed my back in soothing circles.

I gave in and sat up then looked at him with tear stained cheeks, another wave of tears fell from my eyes. Mattie looked so shocked he ended up pulling me into a hug, and we just sat there until my tears stopped and I had calmed down enough to tell him what was wrong.

"A-Arthur stood me up, I waited f-for two hours a-and he s-still didn't show up" I burst into more tears I really didn't know why he matted so much.

"Oh Al, I'm so sorry you didn't deserve that eh." Mattie pulled me into another hug and kept rubbing soothing circles on my back until I drifted off into the realm of dreams.


	9. Argument

**I Don't Own Hetalia -Runs to Iggy and cries into his shoulder-**

Arthur had got up early once again and got a shower bandaged his wrists then went off to school, although due to not being able to walk properly it took twice the time as usual.

Once he got to school he made his way to his locker which lucky was near his first class. As he was walking he kept him head down and tried his best to hide his limp but it wasn't working well so he just hoped someone wouldn't notice. 'Wait what the bloody hell am I thinking no one would care even if they noticed.'

Just as he was getting his books out of his locker someone tapped his shoulder, which made him jump a mile and fly 'round to see no other than Alfred F Jones the one he stood up.

"hey, what happened to your leg" Alfred asked there was concern in his voice however it was barley noticeable due to the coldness he spoke in.

Arthurs heart stopped momentary, he for some reason hated the idea of Alfred hating him but more than that he hated having to lie to him, but what other chose does he have, if anyone finds out his dad would kill him. "Nothing happened" Arthur said through gritted teeth, he just wanted to break down and tell Alfred everything but he couldn't.

Alfred huffed "Fine whatever, anyway why'd you stand me up I waited and you didn't come, why the Fuck not?" he said with venom in his voice however that concern was still there.

"What, I didn't know it was a date, you make it sound like your girlfriend stood you up. Boo Hoo poor you Alfred, maybe some of us have more important things to do than go eat those disgusting burgers and laugh at people who are more unfortunate than yourself." Arthur spit out. He didn't mean to take his anger and frustration out on Alfred it just happened he was sick of this always bowing down to others he hated it!

Alfred was stunned and deeply hurt by that. ' Is that what Arthur really thinks I'm like? Is that why he stood me up?'

They both stood there for a few minutes saying nothing just Alfred looking at Arthur and Arthur looking down at his feet feeling guilty. Just when Arthur opened his mouth to apologize the bell rang and he immediately shut his mouth and pushed past Alfred to get to class.

The rest of the day was spent with none of them talking or even looking at each other well no, Arthur never once looked at Alfred he felt to guilty for hurting him, whereas Alfred kept glancing at Arthur he wanted to know if what he said was true but didn't dare ask till he new Arthur was more calm.

Arthur went home only just to get beat, cooked his dads food and go to bed, only to dream of Alfred hating him. He was sure Alfred must hate him now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Alfred**

Once school was over Alfred went home and went to his room just thinking about what Arthur had said. He had hoped he could get close to Arthur and maybe just maybe become more than that. After just laying on his bed for a while he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Come in" Alfred said quietly which Definitely wasn't like him, 'first a crying fit now him being quiet just what was this Arthur doing to him' Matt thought.

"Hey Al, what's wrong? Did you speak to Arthur?"

"yeah I did" Alfred sighed

Matt waited to see if Alfred would say anymore when he didn't he asked "what did he say?"

"Okay so he was limping at school though it was barley noticeable but anyway I asked 'bout that first and he answered nothing happened, so anyway after that i asked him why he stood me up and he said 'What, I didn't know it was a date, you make it sound like your girlfriend stood you up. Boo Hoo poor you Alfred, maybe some of us have more important things to do than go eat those disgusting burgers and laugh at people who are more unfortunate than yourself.' the weird thing is I don't think he meant it..." Alfred explained.

After listening Matthew asked "why do you think he didn't mean it, eh ?"

"Well all day he avoided me, but when I did get close to him he had a look of pain and guilt. I think he didn't mean it and I think he just need to release stress and I was there at the wrong time."

"Oh, I see well why don't you try to talk to him at a better time and when he's alone maybe" Matt suggested.

Al brightened up at that "Yeah I'll do that"

"Alright well mom wants us for dinner so come on" matt said and they both walked downstairs for dinner.


	10. Made up ?

**BACK TO ARTHUR**

Arthur Sighed as he got up, he really was fed up with everything: His farther beating him, driving away the only possible friend he could of had, never being good enough, even living. Oh how he wished he could end it, he would if he had the guts to do it however he does not, so here he is once again going through his morning routine of: showering, bandage, dress and get out of the house quietly so his farther doesn't wake up. Things really did suck.

Arthur once again sighed as lunch rolled around, the whole morning was filled with Ivan glaring at him from a distance not saying anything or even approaching him, out of all the things Ivan could do this was one of the worst because it leaves Arthur wondering what he did wrong this time.

Due to this fact, the moment Ivan turned away, Arthur made a bee line for the door he did so by half running and half walking. Arthur had just got down a few hallways to a secluded area of the school (he was going to sit here and listen to some music on his Ipod that he had to keep people from seeing, he really doesn't want it broke.) when a hand reached out and grabbed him from behind then pulled him into one of the abandoned classrooms.

He was freaking out in his mind 'what if it was Ivan and he somehow followed me? What if it was one of the students Ivan scared into doing this? What if t-' Arthur was brought out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of him and someone familiar calling his name.

"Hey, Artie...Artieeeee...Arthur... Arthurrrrr! Answer meeee!" None other than Alfred F Jones was calling his name and waving a hand in front of him.

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and jumped back in surprise at how close Alfred was to him. 'wait so it was him who made me panic... WAIT isn't he supposed to be angry at me for snapping at him?!'

"Woah, dude you okay?" Alfred asked while looking very concerned, I mean wouldn't you be if the person in front of you was staring into space and shaking one minute, and the next he jumps back and slightly scowls at you.

"Bloody hell, Alfred... Why did you pull me into here, you scared me half to death." Arthur scowls as he said this. ' What the bloody hell was he thinking and why the HELL wont my heart calm down!?'

"Heh, haha sorry Artie it's just I wanna talk to ya but didn't think you'd come with me with yesterday and stuff. Oh right that's kinda what I wanted to talk about' Alfred explained slowly and he scratched the back of his neck and chewed on his lip, a old habit of his where it came from he has no clue.

Arthur sighed "So you dragged me in here and nearly gave me a bloody heart attack just to talk, typical. so what about yesterday? I was under the impression you hated me now..."

"WHAT! no I couldn't ever hate you Artie, and I just wanted to apologize you know for getting kinda pissy with you and err.. making you snap" Alfred said kind of nervously.

"My names Arthur you bloody git, and well you don't need to apologize that was my fault so... I'm sorry for snapping, just wasn't having a good day.

Alfred beamed a happy grin "Okay well now we're back to being friends-"

"When did we become friends?"

"WHHAAATTTT! ARTIIIEEEEE! We're friends okay. Anyway as I was saying so now we're friends again do you mind telling me why you were limping yesterday and today?"

Arthur looked at Alfred for a long time thinking of how he could explain, he didn't want to tell him the truth for fear of rejection and fear of his farther hurting him again. So he stood there quietly thinking, well that was until Alfred once again interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey dude its cool if you don't wanna tell me now just promise when you're ready you'll tell me and no lying kay?"

Arthur looked down and blushed a bit 'WAIT why the bloody fuck am I blushing NO NO No no no no no!' after his little mental breakdown?! He looked back up to Alfred and whisperd "Y-yeah sorry."

After that they both decided to hang out in that classroom with Alfred sharing his lunch, which was surprisingly a homemade lunch and not fatty.


	11. Tears

**AAAANNNDDD a new chapter for ya'll, hope ya'll enjoyyyyy!**

Arthur and Alfred had been hanging out for a while now, they always met up in the same abandoned classroom every lunch time. Sometimes Alfred would notice Arthur hurt and ask but he would always get the same silence, so he just said "it's cool tell me when you're ready kay."

Arthur had started to developed, I guess ...feelings for this American. Alfred always brought them both lunch, and they laughed and talked a lot, Alfred also never pushed him into talking about something he doesn't want to talk about. Arthur for once in a long long time really felt... happy.

So here he was just sitting on one of the desks they'd put together to sit on, the room was dark and dusty but they brought a lamp so there was some light and cleaned up a bit so it wasn't too bad. So as I was saying here was Arthur once again waiting for his American crush? to bring them their food and to talk, he had been debating telling Alfred about what his dad does as its been getting worse every day. James had been 'using' him every night so satisfy himself, and then the next day or even a few hours later he would get beat. So he decided he would tell Alfred today and maybe just maybe he could get away from his farther.

He'd been waiting for about ten minutes now and was kind of worried, so him being him he got up turned the lamp off and went searching for Alfred.

Nothing and I mean nothing could have prepaid Arthur for what he saw when he rounded one of the corners down the hallways.

There was his crush the one who he trusted to even consider opening up to ,kissing none other than Ivan fucking Braginski. Arthur was livid so livid he didn't even register the stabbing feeling in his chest the way it was tight and hurt. Arthur spun around from them with clenched fists and fast walked out of the school he couldn't put into words how angry he was.

Once he was a good distance from the school (he was at a park) he tried to breath normally and calm down but it didn't help, he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. His lip started trembling weather it be from hurt or anger he didn't know all he did know was that he wanted to hit something (preferably Alfred face but ya know he not there right now xD), so he did just that he turned around and punched the tree that he was leaning on just a moment ago.

After that he couldn't keep his tears in the burst out and he turned into a sobbing mess. He sat there for a few hours not having a care in the world his hand was badly bleeding and bruised and his tears were dried out he just felt...numb.

After what seemed like years he got up and dragged himself 'home', lucky for him he got his dads dinner done quickly and went upstairs to bed to sleep until his dad decides to come in and 'use' him.


	12. Kiss

**(Alfreds POV)**

After Arthur and Alfred had made up they had been spending much more time together. This made Alfred so happy, he Was sure he figured out as to why he was always happy around him. So it was a morning like no other Alfred woke up to the sun beaming and the smell of pancakes wafting through the air, and all Al thought was 'today is gunna be an amazing day.' well that was before everything that's about to occur, well occurs.

Alfred got out of bed and practically sprinted down the stairs. Once there he saw his mom standing near the cooker and was making pancakes, while his dad and brother were sat at the table eating them. He said good morning with a grin on his face and they all said good morning back, he then sat down to eat, as of which he ate about 14 pancakes with syrup. Man did he love pancakes'...well not at much as burgers.

Once him and Matthew were done he dragged them both out into the sunny morning and went off to school. He couldn't wait because today was the day he was going to tell Artie that he really likes him and that made him beam even more.

The morning went by as it should do, but it felt like he had been there for an eternity, he kept fidgeting in his seat and getting told off for it more than a few times. however finally it had come the time he had been waiting for LUNCH TIME! He could go see Arthur now, but as fate would have it he would have to wait longer as a big scary looking dude just approached him.

"Hello, my name is Ivan Braginski you are Alfred da?" the man Alfred now knew was Ivan, funny he could swear he's heard that name somewhere...never mind its probably unimportant.

"Huh, Yeah dude but how'd you know me and what'd ya want?" Alfred asked slightly curious.

"Ah, good I got the right guy. Now as to how I know you well your quiet popular around here. Ah and what do I want I would like you to with me a moment da" Ivan asked he just recently found out about Arthur and Alfred's hiding place and had a plan to hurt Arthur...again.

Alfred grins and says "sure dude where too?"

"Oh, just 'round the corner somewhere secluded" Ivan smiles one of his innocent smiles, dame this dude was kind of creepy.

After that little exchange they walked to their destination, all the while Alfred having no clue as to what Ivan had planned.

Once there Ivan looked into Alfred's eyes and with a sweet smile that you could now clearly see he was planning something then said, "I really like you Alfred, I'm sorry I must do this"

In that moment Ivan's lips were connected to Alfred's and he was kissing him?

Alfred was too shocked to act at first but what got him too react was seeing Arthur sprint away from them with tears in his eyes, as soon she saw this he shoved Ivan away from him and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Ivan just smiled and said in a calm voice "My little pet need a lesson on who's he is, and pets must obey their masters da?"

"WHAT PET WHO ARE YO-" and in that moment it all made sense, the hallway that he goes down to see Arthur, Arthur seeing it, and Ivan targeting the only person Arthur was close too. 'Oh my god, he want to hurt Arthur, I won't let that happen.' Alfred realized he had to go after Arthur so he starting running in the direction he went in.

Well he only got 3 steps before a strong pair of arms came around him and put a cloth in front of his mouth and in that moment the world went dark.

When he woke up the sun was setting and his head was killing he couldn't remember what happened so he just stood up and tried to stable himself.

Once his head calmed down and he was stable he remembered what Ivan had done and he had a horrified look on his face. In that moment he took off down the halls and out the school. He looked around for about 2 hours but couldn't find the blond haired green eyed brit anywhere and so he returned home with a disappointed look on his face .

Once home he skipped dinner in favour of thinking well that was until he decided he needed mattes help he was always good at this kind of thing. Alfred got up and walked to Mattie's room and opend the door without knocking, he never knocked.

Once in the room he said "Hey Mattie I need yo-" In that second that he looked at his brother his eyes went wide and he couldn't believe Mattie would do that, he just couldn't believe it and his heart broke into millions of pieces that night.

 **Ciao, thanks for reading hope ya enjoyed, and I wonder what is it that Alfred walked in on... Welp you'll have to wait to find out muhahahhaha xD**


	13. Matties secrect

When Alfred walked in nothing, and I mean nothing could have prepaid him for what he just saw. his brother his own twin would do that, it shocked Alfred just as much as the shocked look on Mathews face when Al walked in .

After what seemed like years Alfred walked out of the room and into their bathroom then proceeded to grab the first aid box they always kept in there, then he calmly walked back into his brothers room, shut and locked the door.

After that he walked over to his still shocked twin and sat next to him. He then looked down and started cleaning and wrapping mattes wounds, soon after once he was done he looked Mattie in the eye and stole the blade from his hands.

Alfred was trying to stay calm but it was hard. To know his twin had been harming himself was too much, but no matter what he stayed calm. Alfred took in a huge breath then looked Mattie in the eyes, which looked like they were going to start a river.

"Mattie...Why?"

Mattie was shocked at how calm his brother was being. Alfred was never calm when it came to Mattie or anyone he cared about being hurt... but he was calm and that scared Matthew more than anything. He looked down when Alfred asked why he was thinking about whether he should lie or tell the truth .

"I don't know... just felt like it" it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth.

Al looked down for a minute wondering whether to ask again or not. He knew it wasn't the whole truth but he also knew it wasn't a lie. He could always read Mattie like a hamburger.

"Mattie... please tell me the full reason not just part of it..."

Al looked into Matt's eyes with a pleading look, he wanted to know why , what would make Mattie do such a thing. He clenched his hands at his side and waited for an answer.

"I...I don't know, I just feel like..." Mattie took a deep breath in then said in a quiet voice "I just feel as if no one notices me..." Mattie looked down chewing his lip.

To say Alfred was shocked would be an understatement, he never thought Mattie would feel like that,

"Sorry..." was the only word Al said, it was quiet but loud enough for Matthew to hear.

Mathews head whipped up when he heard that, when he looked at his brother, Als head was downcast and he look like he was about to cry. Mathew did the only thing he could he hugged his brother. Alfred wrapped his arms around Mattie and hugged him tightly.

After about 5 minutes, Alfred pulled away and looked Mathew in the eyes.

"Please, please promise me you will try to stop. I-I don't expect you to be able to straight away but please try yeah?"

Mathew was shocked but smiled softly and nodded his head.

"I promise to try Al"

After a quick hug, Mathew in a attempt to dispel the awkwardness asked quietly.

"S-so why did you come in here Al?"


	14. Hope And Hurt

**So sorry for not uploading life's been urgg, ya know the normal. Anyway enjoy this chapter where ever it goes.**

So it took awhile but Alfred told the story of what happened to Mathew and he listened to it all. At the end of the explanation Al had tears in his eyes and Matt looked horrified at what Ivan had done, though he did expect it there was all ways something creepy about him.

"Al, I'm sorry, maybe just try to talk to Arthur when you can" Mattie suggested.

"But Mattie what if he won't listen? And why was Ivan trying to hurt him? And you know what was weird Ivan called Arthur his pet?" Alfred asked really confused about it all.

Matt sighed and gave Al a hug they quietly as always said "All you can do is try eh." Matt smiled at Alfred and Al smiled back then got up and opened the door.

"Thanks Mattie" He beamed and left to his room off to think about it all.

Alfred thought about it for a long while until 3:36 in the morning and decided to try to sleep. At 8 he woke up to his annoying alarm and got out of bed to get ready. He got showered and then got dressed for school which consisted of his usual: jeans, his bomber jacket and some super hero T-shirt, today's was batman.

Once done he went downstairs to have breakfast with Matt, they were having cereal today to his disappointment. Not that he hated it, it's just he would have preferred something like pancakes or bacon sandwiches. Matt asked if he was okay and Al smiled at him and said that he was gunna try talk to Arthur today so yeah he was. He had asked Matt if he was okay while his eyes drifted t Mattie's arm, Matt noticed this and replied.

"Yes Al, I'm fine don't worry I haven't and wont." He gave Alfred a reassuring smile.

He looked at the clock and said "Crap Mattie we gotta go or we'll be late!" they both grabbed their bags and rushed out the door.

 **Arthur's POV**

'Bloody hell, I hurt all over. I don't want to see Alfred today' Arthur sighed as he got out of his blood stained bed. It had been extra bad last night and he had no idea why, he hadn't done anything wrong right? His father had gagged him and 'used' him all night long while he had beat Arthur.

Limping to the bathroom Arthur looked in the mirror first his face: His green eyes looked dead like swampy water, and he had bruises surrounding them but not too bad, his cheek was cut twice, and his forehead was split open but clogged up with his blood. He then looked at the rest of himself and sighed: he had multiply bruiseing everywhere, many hand shapes and others bite marks, long and short gashes were spotted arcross his body, and the normal self harm ones on his arms and thighs were there, he had rope bruising and scraps around his wrists, ankles and neck. He really was a mess. Finely he slowly turned around, and gasped softly at his back, it hurt so much he had long deep gashes all over it, they were clogged up with his blood and looked like they could get infected very easily.

Sighing softly he walked to the shower and got in, gasping as the water droplets hit his wounds and cleaned them out. A few small tears fell down his pale cheeks as he thought about it all. After a little while he got out and dried off, then with one more look in the mirror he sighed and got dressed. Today he wore some black jeans, some random top and a black and red hoodie.

He grabbed his old worn school bag and quietly as possible made his way down the dusty stairs and out the front door. With dread in the bottom of his stomach he went off to school, limping a little.

 **I know I know I'm evil, not sorry either xD hope ya enjoyed hope to write next chapter soon, as me myself wants to know what will happen next.**

 **See ya'll later!**


End file.
